Des fleurs pour NL
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: [Chp 3: UP!] Voldemort utilise un sort pour rendre intelligent Néville et Harry mais intelligence rime souvent avec perversion... Attention, fic délire, pas pour les âmes sensible!
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_Cette fic a été écrite en hommage au super roman SF "Des fleurs pour Algernon" de Daniel Keyes. Si vous n'avez pas encore lu ce roman, lisez-le et n'oubliez pas d'acheter des mouchoirs avec car c'est super triste. Pour cette fic, vous n'aurez pas besoin de mouchoir sauf si c'est pour mourir de rire tellement c'est con! Attention, délire complet, **pas pour les âmes sensibles!** Si vous voyez des fautes dans les paragraphes consacrés au journal de Neville et de Harry c'est normal: ils ne savent pas écrire correctement._

_CHAPITRE1: _

Tout le monde croisait secrètement les doigts pour ne pas qu'il soit dans leur maison. Il le savait mais il se disait que lorsqu'il le connaîtrait, tout le monde allait l'aimer car il était sympa et puis, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que son orphelinat où il se faisait traiter comme un monstre en raison de son sang sorcier qui coulait dans ses veines. D'un pas assuré, il s'assit donc sur le tabouret, plus d'espoir que d'angoisse face à cette nouvelle vie. Lorsque le Choipeaux cria Serpentard, il n'avait jamais cru que sa vie serait un enfer: molesté et traité comme un moins que rien par tous les élèves à cause d'un sang moldu qui coulait dans ses veines, il était le plus mauvais des élèves car il n'avait pas le temps d'étudier à cause de ces vauriens qui jetaient des sorts sur ses livres scolaires et ses matériaux. Il était beaucoup plus doué qu'eux mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver car les coupables étaient plus âgés que lui et lui, il n'était qu'en premier année. De plus, leur manque de cervelle se compensait par leur force physique, contrairement à lui... Et ce n'est bien que plus tard, qu'il fut le meilleur des élèves, lorsqu'il se fit respecter par la force. Mais pour en arriver là, il avait beaucoup souffert.

Voldemort se réveilla en sursaut: il venait de rêver qu'il était à Poudlard. Son enfance dans cette école pourrie, avec des pourritures en uniformes scolaires qui traînent dans les couloirs, avec des professeurs pourris, et un directeur dont les yeux étaient tellement pourris et qui le sont encore, qu'il ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait dans son établissement. Qu'il en avait bavé de tous ces cons!

- Eh, Rogue, amène tes fesses! appela le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oui!

Rogue arriva en deux secondes. Voldemort qui était content que tous ses mangemorts étaient enfin rassemblés, était de bonne humeur mais son cauchemar l'avait rendu quelque peu mélancolique et il avait besoin qu'on le borde pour qu'il se rendorme.

- Viens dans mon lit, je suis pas très bien aujourd'hui.

- Vous avez fait un cauchemar? demanda Rogue. Si je peux vous être uti...

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait presque emmuré: Voldemort lui avait jeté un sort et son corps se collait de plus en plus fort contre le mur. Un bruit effrayant tonna: quelques côtes venaient certainement de se briser.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, Rogue! Cria Voldemort. On ne PARLE PAS lorsque je n'ai pas posé de question! On obéit, c'est tout!! Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète, espèce de salle con!?

- Excusez-moi...

- T'as pas entendu!? Réponds moi quand je te pose une question! s'énerva de plus en plus Voldemort. Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète!?

- Huit fois... mon seigneur... fit Rogue avec peine.

Voldemort annula le sort d'un mouvement de baguette magique et soupira tandis que Rogue tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Je t'ai dit au moins onze fois la même chose, mais à t'entendre, tu aurais du comprendre au bout de la huitième... Or, tu n'avais pas encore compris. Rogue, tu n'es qu'un pauvre débile!

Voldemort ramassa le corps de Rogue pour le balancer sur son lit qui se tâcha de sang mais cela ne le gênait pas, au contraire, ça l'excitait encore plus. Il se déshabilla avec hâte et chevaucha Rogue qui était maintenant dans les vapes. Voldemort s'acharna sur le corps meurtrit de son mangemort durant des heures et éjacula une centaine de fois. A chaque mouvement, les côtes déjà cassés de Rogue faisaient un bruit bizarre, et Voldemort était tout excité. Lorsque Rogue se réveilla, il lui tendit un verre de sperme:

- Allez, bois ça! Et j'arrangerai tes côtes cassés.

Sans avoir trop le choix, Rogue but le sperme de Voldemort qui avait un goût amer et acide en même temps avec une odeur de pisse. Rogue eut une expression de dégout qui vit rigoler Voldemort qui était en train de remettre ses pantalons. Avant de refermer sa braguette, Voldemort s'approcha de Rogue et sortit son pénis encore tout dur d'excitation.

- Allez, lèche-moi ça, ordonna Voldemort .

- Mais vous savez bien que c'est à Lucius de faire ça! Moi, je ne suis pas doué...

- Ta gueule gros con, fit Voldemort, tu es tellement con que tu sais même pas que c'est une braguette magique! Suce et tu verras!

- Mais je sais ce que c'est qu'une baguette magique... tenta de répondre Rogue.

- Pff, le con! J'ai pas dit baguette mais braguette! J'ai jeté un sort sur mon pénis et ma braguette, comme ça, à chaque fois qu'un mangemort me fait plaisir, et bien, leurs blessures guérissent. Bon, alors, maintenant que tu as compris, fais-le!

Rogue s'exécuta et en effet, ses côtes qui lui faisaient super mal s'arrangèrent petit à petit et lorsque Voldemort poussa un cri de jouissance qui résonna dans toute la demeure des Jedusor, Rogue était complètement guéri.

Finalement fatigué par ces exercices nocturnes, Voldemort alla se reposer dans le salon et se servit un verre de vin rouge.

- Rogue, dit au fils de Lucius de venir! Ordonna Voldemort.

- Oui.

Lorsque Draco entra dans le salon de Voldemort, il était tout tremblant. Draco craignait plus que tout le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont il n'arrivait pas le cerner.

- Draco, dis-moi... Raconte-moi, comment est Harry Potter! fit Voldemort avec un sourire en coin.

- Bien, euh... Potter est très bête et puis, il est toujours le plus mauvais élève en Potions. Et puis Potter, il est très arrogant, personne ne l'aime chez les Serpentard mais tous les autres l'adore. Moi, je l'aime pas parce qu'il se croit tout permis et en plus, comme il est con, il se la pète tout le temps!

- Mmm, réfléchit Voldemort. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Mangemort?

- Oui. Ça veut dire que nous sommes à votre service! Vous êtres "Vol de mort", l'être qui vole même la mort pour que nous, les "mange mort", puissions la manger!

- Ha ha ha! Rigola voldemort. C'est exact, alors, je vais te dire une chose puisque tu es le plus intelligent de tous mes mangemorts: moi, Voldemort, je ne souhaite pas en vérité conquérir le monde. Tu sais, ce que je veux vraiment?

- Non.

- Hu hu hu... Je veux que le monde me soit reconnaissant et me nomme comme chef de cette humanité pourrie car je serai bientôt le seul à pouvoir faire augmenter l'intelligence des gens grâce à un sort magique que je suis en train de perfectionner! Tout le monde veut devenir intelligent, alors, personne ne pourra s'opposer à ce que je prenne le contrôle du monde entier si j'arrive à maîtriser ce sort. Et comme les gens seront bien plus intelligents, ils me comprendront! Tu as des questions, Draco?

- Et on pourra baiser dans les rues, se masturber ouvertement, on sera libre?

- Exactement! Les gens seront tellement intelligents qu'ils instaureront la liberté sexuelle et on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut dans la rue, dans les cafés, dans les salles de ciné et même chez nous! On pourra même se balader à poil!

Draco était admiratif devant Voldemort. Il sut enfin que sa crainte envers ce grand seigneur n'était en fait que du respect. Qu'il était intelligent, qu'il était beau, qu'il était porteur d'espoir pour toute l'humanité! Voldemort, c'était lui, le plus grand des Serpentard!! C'est lui qui, avec pour symbole le serpent, va faire muer le monde et enlever l'ancienne peau de cette Terre pour qu'une ère nouvelle arrive.

- Vive Voldemort!! Cria Draco qui se prit une raclée.

- On ne parle pas quand je n'ai pas posé de question!

_**Journal de Néville:**_

_Aujourd'hui, rien à signaler. J'ai encore fait perdre des points à ma maison mais les autres ne m'ont pas trop grondé. Ils m'ont juste dit que je devais nettoyer la salle des Gryffondor demain pour me faire pardonner._

**_Journal de Harry:_**

_Néville est trop con, je l'adore. Il a encore fait perdre des points aux Gryffondor en ratant un sort: au lieu de transformer le livre en singe, c'est lui qui s'est transformé en singe! Le professeur était pas content mais Hermione a tout rattrapé. Moi aussi, j'ai fait perdre des points à ma maison mais moi, c'est pas pareil, je suis bon au Quidditch et puis, personne peut être aussi con que ce bon Néville!_

à suivre...  



	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE2:

Rogue et Lucius se cachaient dans les conduits d'aérations de Poudlard, ils regardaient attentivement la salle des Gryffondor qui se trouvait juste en dessous d'eux. Ils avaient pour ordre de kidnapper Harry Potter mais celui-ci était toujours avec ses deux amis, alors, les mangemorts attendaient qu'il soit seul.

- On devrait peut-être l'attendre dans les toilettes, suggéra Rogue au bout d'une demi-journée. Au moins, là bas, il sera seul...

- Pff, t'es con! fit Lucius. Les toilettes, ça pues!

- Oui mais, on aura plus de chance d'attraper Potter, non? Tu crois pas?

- Sale con, tu racontes n'importe quoi! On est toujours à deux dans les toilettes pour faire des cochonneries! Et puis, on écoute son aîné: je suis plus longtemps Mangemort que toi alors j'ai bien plus d'expérience! Fais moi confiance!

- Mais...

- Ta gueule gros con!

Lucius tira les cheveux de Rogue qui pour se défendre lui mit un coup poing dans le ventre et les deux en arrivèrent finalement aux mains. Dans l'espace très étroite de l'aération de Poudlard, deux adultes se bagarraient comme deux gamins. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva: ne pouvant plus supporter leurs poids, le mur s'effondra et les deux Mangemorts tombèrent dans la salle des Gryffondor où Lucius vit une silhouette debout devant eux.

- C'est Potter et il est seul! cria Lucius en montrant l'ombre du doigt.

Ne cherchant pas à vérifier, Rogue sortit un gros sac poubelle d'on ne sait où et couvrit le corps qui se trouvait devant eux et se jeta un sort pour disparaître. Lucius fit de même après avoir piqué deux ou trois gâteaux qui traînaient sur les tables.

Arrivés devant Voldemort, l'air bien fier, Rogue et Lucius lui présentèrent le sac poubelle.

- Voici Potter! firent-ils.

- Mmm, une année que je ne l'ai pas vu et il ressemble drôlement à un sac poubelle! fit Voldemort avec un gros sourire.

- Mmmm... mmmmm... mmmm!!!!!!!! Fit une voix sortant du sac poubelle qui gigotait.

- Et il ne sait plus parler! Constata Voldemort en ricanant. Sortez-le de ce sac poubelle! ordonna-t-il finalement.

Lucius s'exécuta et lorsqu'il vit la tête du gars qui était dans le sac, il eut un mouvement de recul. Rogue se leva et tout pâle, il s'écria:

- Néville Londubat!

- Alors, ce n'est pas Harry mais le jeune Londubat! soupira Voldemort en tournant autour de Néville qui avait fait dans son froc en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres devant ses yeux. Vous avez échoué!

- C'est la faute à Lucius! Fit tout de suite Rogue. Il m'avait dit que c'était Potter et je lui ai fait confiance! C'est lui qui s'est trompé!

- Non, c'est la faute de Rogue! Répliqua tout de suite Lucius. Rogue a enseigné Potter durant six années et il a pas été capable de le reconnaître! C'est de sa faute s'il est con! Et en plus, il sait même pas parler correctement!

- Vos gueules!!! Est ce que je vous ai demandé de qui était la faute?! Non! Alors, fermez là!! s'énerva Voldemort qui donna deux gros coups de pied dans ses mangemorts. Mais je ne vous punirai pas trop aujourd'hui car lui aussi va pouvoir m'être utile. Rogue, comme punition, tu te masturberas devant moi trois fois par nuit durant trois soirs et toi, Lucius, tu me serviras de trou durant trois jours avec interdiction de me pénétrer. Voici votre punition! Je suis très gentil aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas? Je vous récompense pour une erreur que vous avez commis car c'était une erreur qui tombait plutôt bien!

- Oh, oui! Merci beaucoup mon Seigneur!! firent les deux mangemorts en pleurant de joie pour leur récompense.

- Maintenant, laissez moi seul avec ce jeune homme, ordonna Voldemort qui s'agenouilla devant Néville pour mieux le voir.

- Je... Je... tremblait Néville qui essayait de dire quelque chose.

- Ne tremble pas, mon petit! Fit Voldemort. Dis moi juste ce que tu veux le plus dans ta vie!

Néville secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en pleurant: il ne voulait pas répondre à Voldemort car il avait très peur et il pensait aussi qu'en parlant, il pourrait l'aider par erreur à tuer ses amis Gryffondor.

- Mmm, tu n'as pas de rêve? Tu ne veux même pas être intelligent? fit Voldemort en caressant le visage de Néville. Il m'a semblé que tu étais le plus bête des élèves et que tu n'arrivais pas à faire de sortilège correctement... C'est pas vrai?

Néville resta immobile, sans parler.

- Ah, tu m'en veux pour tes parents! C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me parler! Et bien, tu sais, je ne suis pas sans cœur: je suis profondément désolé. Ils ont été torturés, c'est vrai, mais c'était pour le bien du monde... Ils ne voulaient pas que je continue mon expérience à rendre les humains plus intelligents! Mais tu sais, aujourd'hui, le sort que j'ai inventé marche à cent pour cent sur les animaux alors maintenant j'aimerai l'essayer sur quelqu'un: un humain, comme toi, par exemple! Pour cela, il suffit juste que tu me dises que tu as envie d'être intelligent!

Néville ne disait toujours rien car il réfléchissait. C'est vrai, il en voulait beaucoup à Voldemort mais... il voulait aussi devenir intelligent. Et finalement, le Gryffondor marmonna:

- Je veux devenir intelligent... mais pas mangemort! rajouta-t-il avec hâte.

- Ha ha, pas la peine de devenir mangemort!

Voldemort sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers Néville qui ferma ses yeux de peur. Puis d'une voix claire, Voldemort cria:

- Divinitus lux!

Une lumière aveuglante traversa les paupières et envahit Néville qui tomba dans les pommes. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, avec Harry, Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

- Ça va Néville? demanda Hermione.

- Oui...

- Bon, si ça va, allons au cours de métamorphose! fit Harry. Si on se dépêche un peu on sera pas en retard. Mais Néville, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire un trou dans la salle des Gryffondor! A cause de toi, on a perdu 6486 points!

- Ben en fait... Je ... Je sais pas.

Néville qui avait peur que ses amis lui en veuille s'il disait qu'il était avec Voldemort, préféra se taire et prendre tout sur lui.

- Et c'est quoi, là, cette marque sur ton bras? Demanda Ron.

Néville sursauta et regarda son bras, craignant que ce soit la marque des ténèbres mais il vit juste écrit: "exp.1". Comme il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, il haussa les épaules.

Le cours de métamorphose commença et Mac Gonagall demanda qui voulait lui montrer comment changer un rat en Nintendo DS. Désireux de voir s'il était devenu vraiment intelligent, Néville leva très haut son bras, en même temps que Hermione. Surpris, le professeur ne put que désigner Néville qui était d'habitude très discret.

- Et hop! fit Néville.

Et le rat se changea en... rien du tout. Tout le monde se mit à rire et Néville rougit de honte. Les Serpentard commencèrent à lui lancer des bouts de papiers et les Gryffondor se cachaient derrière leur cahier. Ils avaient certainement honte de lui et il le savait mais Néville avait bien envie de pleurer cette fois car il avait fait bêtement confiance à Voldemort, croyant qu'il était devenu intelligent. Oui, bêtement confiance... car il était bel et bien bête.

Alors que Néville commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, Mac Gonagall eut un cri étrange, comme si elle avait un truc coincé dans la gorge. Néville vit alors son rat se changer en fouet et en menottes.

- C'est génial! Personne ne pouvait changer un rat en deux choses différentes jusqu'à aujourd'hui! Fit Mac Gonagall. Moi même, je n'y arrive pas! C'est excellent, 6500 points pour les Gryffondor!

Néville reçu alors des applaudissements de la part des élèves de sa maison. Il était vraiment très content car pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réussi à surpasser les autres!

- Néville, vous êtres un génie! Venez dans mon bureau vendredi après les cours, fit Mac Gonagall.

Tout content, Néville se sentait soudainement supérieurs aux autres: il réussissait tout et Hermione était admirative devant lui. D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait se la faire la Hermione. Alors, prenant une plume, il écrit sur un bout de papier ce qu'il ressentait pour celle-ci et changeant le papier en un papillon, il l'envoya voler vers Hermione.

Hermione lu la lettre d'amour de Néville et tout contente, alla le voir:

- Oh, Néville, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que mon sourire est semblable à un rêve que fait l'aveugle pour imaginer le Jour et la Beauté du monde. C'est tellement romantique!

- Hermione, j'ai envie de toi!

- Oh, mais maintenant que tu es intelligent, je suis toute à toi!!

Néville serra Hermione dans ses bras, la déshabilla et lui écarta les jambes puis se déshabilla à son tour. Il enfonça son pénis dans le vagin de Hermione qui rugit de plaisir.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites dans les couloirs!? Fit le directeur.

- On baise! firent Hermione et Néville en cœur.

- Ah, c'est bien! Moi, aussi, j'aimerai me joindre à vous, monsieur Londubat, car il parait que êtes devenu intelligent!

- Oui, venez avec nous! J'aimerai essayer de baiser avec un vieux impuissant comme vous!

- Oh, on peut baiser avec Londubat, le nouveau génie de Poudlard! Annonça alors Trelawney qui était en train de donner son cours à des élèves. On doit aller dans les couloirs de Poudlard! J'ai vu!

Et tous les élèves se dirigèrent dans les couloirs pour pouvoir baiser avec Néville qui était tout content: avant, quand il était bête, personne ne voulait de lui mais maintenant, il était désiré et aimé de tous.

- Néville, prend moi pour partenaire! faisaient les gens. Néville, aime-moi! Néville, jette-moi un sort! Néviiiiille!

Néville, qui avait toujours voulu participer à cette partie de partouze que les élèves intelligents (qui ont des bonnes notes à Poudlard, ça s'entend) organisaient, était très heureux car il y participait pour la première fois et il était le héros de la partouze. Décidément, que ça faisait du bien d'être intelligent!

_**Journal de Néville:**_

_Lorsqu'on est intelligent, on peut faire ce qu'on veut comme traire le pénis de Harry Potter, boire le sang de menstrues de Hermione, battre Mac Gonagall avec un fouet en l'attachant avec des menottes pour la faire jouir, changer un cafard en gode et l'enfoncer dans le cul de Pansy Parkinson et même faire bander Dumbledore qui est biologiquement trop vieux pour ce genre d'exercice. Être intelligent, c'est faire des miracles. C'est génial._

_**Journal de Harry:**_

_Néville semble plus intelligent qu'il ne l'était hier, c'est bizarre. Je l'aime moins. Peut-être qu'il a grugé. Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé. Je vais mener mon enquête._

_ à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE3:

Dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall, Néville attendait. La directrice des Gryffondor tripotait le ver de terre en gode que Néville avait transformé pour la battre avec. Elle devait être un peu fatiguée après ces exercices à cause de son âge plutôt avancé.

- Monsieur Londubat, finit-elle par lâcher. Je suis très heureuse de vous annoncer que le Seigneur a bel et bien réussi à maîtriser son sort! Vous en êtes la preuve vivante et je désire que vous soyez le nouveau professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard!

- Comment savez-vous que???

- Eh, bien, je suis son espion, j'étais chargée de vous surveiller et voir si le sort a bien marché et comme c'est le cas, je suis chargée maintenant de prendre soin de vous, expliqua Mac Gonagall avec un grand sourire. Le Seigneur est très content de vous voir intelligent, et vous, êtes vous heureux?

- Oui! J'avais toujours rêvé de faire comme les autres, participer à ces parties de partouzes, lécher le cul plein de merde de Dumbledore, vous savez, tout ce que les gens bêtes dans cet établissement n'ont pas le droit de faire. Alors, là, je suis vraiment heureux!

- Quoi!! Néville est devenu intelligent à cause d'un sort!? Fit Harry qui écoutait derrière la porte et ne pouvant pas se retenir davantage entra dans la salle de Mac Gonagall sans frapper.

- Monsieur Potter! Comment osez-vous écouter à la porte!? Quel insolence!

- Mais c'est injuste, moi aussi, je veux devenir intelligent! Je ne suis pas bête mais je veux devenir beaucoup plus intelligent que maintenant pour avoir des bonnes notes partout, même en potions!

Mac Gonagall sourit tendrement:

- Vous seriez prêt à aller chez Voldemort pour obtenir l'intelligence?

- Je ferai n'importe quoi!

- Alors, venez avec moi, monsieur Potter! Monsieur Londubat, venez aussi, nous allons voir le Seigneur et lui remercier pour vous avoir fait intelligent. Et vous, monsieur Potter, vous en profiterez pour Lui demander de vous rendre intelligent.

Harry et Néville suivirent leur professeur de Métamorphose jusqu'à chez Voldemort. Une fois dans l'antre du Seigneur des ténèbres, Harry sentit qu'il allait enfin atteindre un but dont il s'était fixé inconsciemment, c'est à dire devenir intelligent et de conquérir le monde. Mais une fois devant Voldemort, il ne sut pas trop quoi dire tellement Voldemort avait un air menaçant. Mais Néville, lui, n'hésita pas à parler:

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir rendu intelligent! Maintenant, je sais combien j'étais bête avant et que je perdais mon temps à vous haïr et à espérer venger mes parents car je sais que tout ça est dérisoire face à la richesse du monde! Maintenant, grâce à vous, j'ai envie de tout savoir, et de m'étonner qu'il y a tant de chose à connaître de ce monde! La connaissance est infinie, je le sais, mais j'ai envie de savoir le plus possible! Cette sensation est étrange, elle me fait jouir plus que tout au monde car je sais que lorsqu'on est intelligent, on peut rendre tout possible et même pouvoir faire bander Dumbledore!

- Y as-tu réussi? Demanda Voldemort, curieux. Dumbledore a-t-il bandé?

- Oui, j'ai réussi grâce à un sort que j'ai trouvé dans un manuel de magie russe.

- Tu sais lire le russe!? s'étonnèrent Voldemort, Mac Gonagall et Harry.

- Oui, depuis le jour où vous m'avez jeté ce sort, c'est à dire mercredi, mes connaissances ne cessent d'augmenter. Je sais maintenant lire presque toutes les langues du monde.

Jaloux qu'un gars qui était plus con que lui soit devenu extrêmement intelligent, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de crier:

- Mais tout ça s'est grâce à un sort, moi aussi, si on me jette ce même sort, je peux devenir aussi intelligent que toi! Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là!

Puis, se tournant vers Voldemort, Harry déclara:

- Je veux être intelligent, jetez moi le sors que vous avez jeté à Néville!

Voldemort eux un sourire satisfait et sortit sa baguette magique.

- Tu sais, Harry, au début, c'était toi qui devait être le premier à bénéficier de ce sort mais c'est à cause de deux de mes mangemorts imbéciles que Néville a été apporté ici par mégarde alors, je te jetterai le sort avec plaisir!

Harry regarda avec mépris Néville et il lui dit:

- Bientôt, je serai plus intelligent que toi!

Après que Voldemort ait jeté le sort à Harry, celui-ci s'évanouit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Mac Gonagall était à ses côtés, dans l'infirmerie.

- Monsieur Potter, fit-elle, désormais, votre intelligence augmentera tous les jours. Mais Néville qui a trois jours d'avance que vous sera toujours plus intelligent que vous alors, à partir de maintenant, Néville sera votre rival!

- Rival? Demanda Harry. Mais je croyais qu'on faisait partie de la même maison, donc, pour avoir des points, il va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes, même si j'en ai franchement pas envie!

- Monsieur Potter, je dois vous annoncer que monsieur Londubat et vous, vous n'êtes plus élèves mais professeur à Poudlard! Vous enseignerez l'Art des défences contre le mal tandis que monsieur Londubat sera le professeur de métamorphose.

- Et vous, que deviendriez vous? demanda Harry. Vous ne serez plus professeur?

- Oh, mais, ne vous en faites pas pour moi! Vous saurez très bientôt ce que je vais devenir! Mais pour l'instant, reposez vous, vous en avez bien besoin car dès lundi, vous enseignerez!

Sur ces mots, Mac Gonagall sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Monsieur le directeur, voilà, je suis venue vous demander de démissionner! Annonça-t-elle.

- Mais Minerva, qu'est ce qui vous prend? Demanda le directeur, qui ne comprenait pas trop.

- Vous allez vous barrez de Poudlard, vieux con! fit Minerva en frappant l'épaule droite de Dumbledore.

- Mais voyons, je suis un excellent directeur! Je laisse la liberté aux élèves de faire une partouze une fois par semaine et je les laisse même baiser entre eux du moment que c'est dans les chiottes! Je suis super gentil, je trouve!

- Mais vous ne voyez pas que cette école est devenue pourrie de plus en plus! Avant, tout le monde se baisent entre eux, on pouvait se masturber librement mais aujourd'hui vous avez admis trop d'élèves sérieux et puceaux comme Hermione Granger ou encore Pansy Parkinson!

- Mais Hermione et Pansy participent à la partouze...?!

- Oui, mais elles ne font jamais rien de leur initiative! Et beaucoup d'élèves sont comme ça, ils suivent juste le troupeau et ne réfléchissent même pas!

- Et alors??

- Et alors, c'est de votre faute! Une école ça doit faire prendre conscience aux élèves l'importance des relations humaines et leur montrer qu'il faut toujours prendre une initiative! C'est en partie de votre faute s'ils sont devenus des moutons! Alors, je vous vire!

- Voyons Minerva, je suis le seul qui peut contrer Voldemort, vous le savez bien, et puis, lorsque vous avez rejoint la résistance contre l'Intelligence, vous étiez d'accord avec mes idées!

- Et bien, voilà la preuve que vous êtes con! Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas!! Moi, j'ai changé, je suis devenue intelligente, j'ai rejoint Voldemort et sa lutte contre la Connerie! Alors, vous ne voulez vraiment pas démissionner?

- Je refuse de démissionner pour faire plaisir à Voldemort! s'entêta Dumbledore.

Alors, furieuse, Mac Gonagall se déshabilla et pointa sa baguette magique vers Dumbledore pour le déshabiller à son tour puis, elle transforma tout ce qui se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur en rat et ordonna:

- Mangez-le!

Les rats grignotèrent la peau flétrie du directeur qui commençait à pisser le sang. Voyant cela, Mac Gonagall commença à se caresser le corps et à se masturber violemment avec une pied de chaise. Lorsque Dumbledore ne fut plus qu'un amas d'os, l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose le ramassa et s'assit à la place où était Dumbledore quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je suis la nouvelle directrice! déclara-t-elle. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'abolis l'obligation de porter des uniformes et j'instaure la liberté de faire ce qu'on veut quand on veut!

**_Journal de Néville:_**

_Avant, lorsque j'étais bête, je ne comprenais rien à rien. Mais je n'étais pas spécialement malheureux. Aujourd'hui, j'ai remercié Voldemort de m'avoir rendu intelligent mais en rentrant à Poudlard, j'ai réalisé que "exp.1" voulait dire "expérience numéro un". C'est étrange car je ne me sens pas heureux. J'ai servi d'expérience et j'ai des rancunes. Être intelligent, c'est comprendre plein de choses qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas comprendre. Être intelligent, c'est être perspicace. C'est bien mais ça peut être source de malheur._

**_Journal de Harry:_**

_Aujourd'hui, je commence à être intelligent, je le sens! Je vais bientôt être aussi intelligent que Néville et un jour, je le surpasserai parce que de base, j'étais déjà plus intelligent que lui. Sur mon bras, je vois écrit "exp.2", je pense que ça veut dire "Exprimons-nous à 2". Je commence déjà à penser, c'est bon signe. Je vais aller dormir à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir lire. Être intelligent, c'est savoir penser par soi-même. C'est classe. J'adore._

_à suivre... _


End file.
